A Tiny Mix Up
by Ultima-Gambit
Summary: WHat happens when you put the ff7 and the ff8 crew together and add a few plot twists, complete madness. Please R+R
1. A Teeny Mix Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING in here. Power Rangers, FFVII/VIII, Mr. T, 1-800-COLLECT, N64, Charlton Heston and The Ten Commandments, WLIIA and Mr. Fosberg (don't ask) or anything. And I don't have any money, so suing me won't getchya anywhere. If you want to email me with flames go to www.dontkillme.com/please  
  
  
  
A little mix up  
  
Disk 1  
  
Chapter 1:Midgar and Garden  
  
  
  
Part 1: The entry of all  
  
Cloud walked with Tifa to the 7th Heaven bar talking about old times. They did eventually bump into Barret and Marlene who was serving drinks to a man with a peculiar looking sword, a man with a tattoo on his face, a man that looked like a cowboy, and three girls.  
  
"Enjoy yours drinks ladies and gentlemen." Tifa announced.  
  
"…whatever." said the man with the sword.  
  
"Man Squall, you always have to nark on my groove." said the man with the tattoo on his face.  
  
"…whatever." said Squall. One of the girls walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Leave squall alone, Zell. He's trying to think, can't you see?" said the girl with blue on.  
  
A blank look on Squall's face didn't encourage him much. "Man, even Rinoa's narkin' on me," Zell said and then returned to nursing his beer.  
  
The group went silent after that, except swishing noises of the booze. Tifa showed Cloud around including the hideout, introduced him to everyone, and brought him upstairs. The group was preparin' to leave.  
  
"How are we supposed to beat Ultamecia? I mean we just barely beat matron," noted the especially hyper girl. Most everyone ignored her. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" she said as she whipped out a pair of nunchakus. Again they ignored her and she just gave up and hung her head low. They soon left and Barret closed the bar.  
  
"Meeting, now," he roared. Everyone trudged to the pin ball machine and went down to the hide out. They got briefing for the upcoming mission. "I pity the foo' who gets in our way!" he said as he ran upstairs to prepare. Cloud looked upstairs to Barret who was punching air.  
  
"How peculiar."  
  
They soon left the bar and headed to the train for the mission. "Bye Cloud! Bring Barret back in one piece!" They boarded the train and headed out. About 15 minutes later, the attack began. Battling through the guards, they made their way to the elevator.  
  
"Okay Cloud, push the button." said Jesse.  
  
"No, you." said Cloud  
  
"Fine…" She walked up and pushed the button.  
  
They got out and headed toward the reactor. They heard voices coming from around the bend and headed in with 'swords' drawn. It turned out to be the six from the bar.  
  
"Die, Shin-ra!!!!" Barret declared. Squall looked kinda confused.  
  
"…whatever." he eventually said and pulled out his sword and began attacking Cloud who blocked every move.  
  
"Wait," said Zell, "what are you guys doing here anyway?"  
  
"Came to blow it up, and I pity the foo' who gets in my way."  
  
"Wooow, hold up there Mr. T. We came to blow up the reactor too." said the hyper girl. "Maybe we can join forces, are you against Ultamecia too?"  
  
"Who? Don't know such a person." said Jesse. "You see, we're here cause Shin-ra sucking the life out of the planet. And the reactor is the 'minion' who is doing it, so we are the ones going to fix it."  
  
"So this isn't a machine made by the sorceress?" asked Zell.  
  
"Never mind, sucka'. Lets just blow this thing before the robo-guard comes." Minutes later a huge explosion filled the night air with a bright light. Cloud made his way to the train, but he knocked a girl over.  
  
"Umm, is there anything wrong?" asked the girl.  
  
"…………yes." Cloud couldn't have put it more blunt.  
  
"Well, I should get going. But, before I go, would you buy one of my flowers? If you don't I'll just die. My dog has a sickness, and, and, and….." She trailed off after that.  
  
"Oi, fine, fine, how much?" he asked. Cloud hated the sappy sad story bits, which always turned out to be a scam.  
  
"For one of our bouquets, twenty two fifty. Of course, that includes tax." She gave her best business voice.  
  
"Fine, here, and I hope you choke!!" he yelled after he took the bouquet.  
  
"Thank you, come again!" the flower girl chirped brightly.  
  
Now that that was over with, he had to catch the train. He ran towards the rendezvous point but was cut off short by two weenie looking guards.  
  
"Sss-stopp, orr I'll-I'll sh-shoot." said the smaller, and obviously younger, of the two guards. Cloud whipped out his sword and prepared for battle. He charged and killed the two easily, then ran for it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Zell running to Cloud for support. " It burns, oh it burns! Why do they have to use flame throwers?!!"  
  
"Because, it was commanded by the head of Peace keeping division, Heidegger"  
  
~ Shin-ra Meeting Room ~  
  
Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the evil corporation, Shin-ra inc., they plan to trap the hero group AVALANCHE featuring The SeeD six, with their hit, I'm gonna blow you up.  
  
"I believe we send extra guards to each reactor and keep it on double secret alert. You know, with the bells sounding and a loud speaker that says 'warning, warning, danger, danger'. You know, stuff like that." said Scarlet. Obviously, she had planned this with Heidegger. The door opened suddenly and closed just as hard.  
  
"Hey, man. How's me home prez???" Reno slurred at president Shin-ra.  
  
"You missed the entire meeting, you idiot," Tseng said.  
  
"You talkin' bout my mama???!!!!!" Reno slurred, unknown that everyone was laughing at him.  
  
"Never mind, everyone's dismissed." They all walked out. President Shin- ra headed upstairs to his son's office.  
  
"Where were you?!! Oh never mind, you'll probably give me a stupid answer. Just be there next time I call a meeting." The president walked to the elevator.  
  
~ Rufus' Office ~  
  
"Its OK Mr. Wiggles, he's gone now… do you want anything?" Silence followed for a couple of seconds as Rufus waited for his stuffed chocobo's answer. "Really? I was kinda hungry too." He called the cafeteria for a order of soup and lettuce. This was a peculiar order to the staff who just complied with the orders.  
  
Outside, Rufus's the attendant came up with his soup and lettuce when she had heard talking inside the office. Not wanting to be left in the dark, she put her ear to the door. 'The food will be her any moment, Mr. Wiggles.' Holding her laugh in, she took his soup in and made sure to tell the kitchen staff all about this.  
  
Rufus took the lettuce and placed it in front of Mr. Wiggles, expecting him to peck at it as chocobo's usually do. Nothing happened and he picked the lettuce up.  
  
"What's wrong, not hungry?" The chocobo didn't respond. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Rufus took the lettuce and tried to force feed Mr. Wiggles. "You never eat anymore! You need to eat!" Eventually, Rufus satisfied himself that his poor stuffed chocobo had had enough to eat, and let him off the hook… for now.  
  
~ Far Off North Crater ~  
  
"Sephiroth Fimlinker Hojo!!! You eat your vegetables this instant!" said Jenova.  
  
"But mo---m, do I have to? I mean, I am grown up," whined Sephiroth.  
  
"Don't sass me, young man. I was not like this when I was your age, I always minded my mother! Of course that was a couple thousand years ago, but that doesn't matter. You'll listen to me or else," she threatened.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He retreated and glowered at his mother. He began eating creamed spinach with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"And don't you dare even THINK of using your Masamune on me, or else I'll tan your backside!" Sephiroth swore under his breath, she had just taken away his idea. "I heard that! You're grounded!"  
  
"Mo---m!"  
  
~ Sector 7, Seventh Heaven ~  
  
"Where's my money, Mr. T?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Don't call me that anymore &(#$%@#%$%!! Here, and I hope you choke!!!" Barret screamed and went downstairs. Cloud walked up to Zell and handed the flowers to him.  
  
"Here, I-uh don't have anyone to give this to, so you can have them. Give them to your girlfriend or something." Cloud shuffled away from Zell.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the flowers Cloud!" Zell said in a girly voice loud enough that everyone could hear.  
  
No one decided to laugh since Cloud had look on his face that could kill. Cloud headed downstairs for a rest up before the next mission. Something was wrong, Squall was in his spot.  
  
"Hey man, get out of my spot," commanded Cloud.  
  
"…whatever." Squall said, getting up.  
  
Cloud sat down and tried to go to sleep, but there was one problem. Irvine was chasing Tifa around the table. Cloud got up and went after him.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Cloud yelled and pulled out his sword. "I'm trying to sleep!!!!!!"  
  
After he was pulled off Irvine he went to sleep, and this time he did it successfully.  
  
  
  
Part 2: Garden  
  
After the apparent success of the reactor mission, Zell decided to report to Headmaster Cid. Since all Squall could apparently say was '… whatever,' Zell was now in charge.  
  
"Who cares about your #*@& report. I got problems of my own," Headmaster said as he hung from the roof of the Garden. "I gotta hide from the CIA man."  
  
Cid had obviously been to the doctor for some pain medication. Zell just decided to ask for his money. "Sir, it's payday and…"  
  
"Oh, I see. You want your paycheck. Well here's the money, and I hope you choke! Oh, and please don't tell the government where I am, man."  
  
Zell led everyone to the front entrance where Cloud and the others were.  
  
"Sooo, did you get paid?!! Huh, huh?!" asked the obviously hyper Cloud.  
  
"Yep, and for some reason, he told me to choke on it. And he must have been near the pain killers again, cause he was saying something about the CIA. I really don't know about him anymore," said the less hyper Selphie.  
  
Zell took both groups in and told the guard that they were students from Trabia garden. They passed the Dr. Kadowaki's office, and went to the cafeteria. Zell immediately got in line for the hot dogs, and much to his delight, he had got the last two.  
  
"Finally, I get more than one!!" Zell yelled to the group. He began to munch on them happily. Cloud sat away from the group near an older person.  
  
"Hello, there. You don't like you're from around here, what your name?" asked the man who was oddly petting his arm.  
  
"My name is Cloud Strife and that's all you need to know," Cloud said scornfully to the balding man.  
  
"Minky doesn't like you, do you Minky?" He made a sound like a cat hissing.  
  
(This is in honor of Mr. Fosberg, a band teacher, an excellent comedian, and Greg Proops from WLIIA.)  
  
After Zell had choked on his hot dogs, they went to see Laguna. Laguna was in his room practicing his pose.  
  
"Hello Squall! How have you been?" asked Laguna quickly standing up straight from his pose.  
  
"…whatever." said Squall.  
  
"Oh, still in that kick. Well, Zell introduce me to your friends," He said  
  
"OK, this is Cloud, Barret, Biggs, Wedge, Jesse, and Tifa," Zell told them as they came into the room.  
  
Laguna started to get a leg cramp at the sight of Tifa. He limped up to Tifa and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Laguna-" his voiced cracked and the entire group laughed hysterically at him. 'Darn, and that was my time to be suave, oh well,' he thought to himself.  
  
The group made its' way up to the control room where Nida was standing ready for any travel plans.  
  
"He-Hey don't touch that, get away. No not that!!" yelled Nida as Cloud pushed every button and control near him. "Aw Crap, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
The Garden gave a great jerk and started to speed up rapidly. "Now it's my turn to drive!!" Cloud yelled with a crazed look in his eye. They started towards the mountains nearest to Midgar. Cloud was swerving from left to right making everyone tumble around. Cloud hit every tree in sight and bumping the ground. They ended up slamming into the foothills of the mountains.  
  
"Ahhh!!" screamed Headmaster Cid as he visibly fell off the roof. "The CIA is attacking!!!!"  
  
"Cloud, you're going to pay for this," said an obviously furious Nida. Nida took the controls and took them back to Midgar. Unbeknownst to the group they had left The Headmaster in the wilderness, alone and scared.  
  
~ The Wilderness ~  
  
"Uh, so you live here?" asked Cid. The chipmunk didn't respond. Suddenly Cid went into a trance (induced by the drugs). He stayed in it for hours. Finally, when he had broke out, he stood up triumphantly. "I shall lead these animals to the holy land. It was given to me by the God of this land, Smudgy smacky." He said in a Charlton Heston type voice. He took the squirrel in his hand and started out toward Midgar.  
  
~ Sector 7, Seventh Heaven ~  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Donkey Kong!!" said Zell in a panic as Barret chased him around. They were playing Mario Kart 64 and Zell blasted Barret with a red shell at the end of the rainbow road race. "Oh, no, it was Canada, or congress. Pick one, I got more!!"  
  
"We have to get ready for the next mission, guys," said Tifa.  
  
"It was her!!" Zell pointed to her. Barret stopped abruptly and went into a charge chasing after Tifa. The end was Zell on the floor, laughing, Tifa being knocked out, and Barret having an inflated ego.  
  
When they managed to wake up Tifa, then Barret and Zell. (Being knocked out by Tifa,) they prepared for the upcoming mission.  
  
"OK, so what we do is do what we did last time?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Yep," said Barret.  
  
"Yippee," said a sarcastic Zell.  
  
  
  
Part 3: Bubble gum and plastic explosives  
  
~ Train Graveyard, midnight train ~  
  
"Let's go, we've been caught!! Try to keep calm and don't look suspicious." screamed Barret.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! We're gonna DIEEEEE!!!!!!" screamed Zell as he ran about the car. Barret walked up to him and knocked him out.  
  
Cloud followed the 'fearless leader' to the last car and jump out the door. Tumbling several times and slamming into the wall. Seeing three Barrets walk up to him was too scary and he turned to run away. Finally getting his normal vision back, Cloud checked his pockets for anything he had lost. Fortunately he had lost nothing except…  
  
"Cloud, do you have the plastiques?" asked Barret in his usual tone of voice - angry and clueless.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I do…" Cloud searched frantically in his pockets for something to substitute for the bomb. He pulled out a package of Bazooka Joe bubble gum. He put the wad all together and showed Barret, "See, there it is."  
  
"Good, now lets go," said Barret, Cloud trudging behind trying to think of what to do.  
  
~ The Reactor ~  
  
Thinking of nothing, Cloud just waited for his punishment for failing the mission. Walking up to the reactor, he was about to tell the group that he had lost the whole bomb, except the wiring.  
  
"OK, Cloud. Hook it up," Tifa commanded. Cloud took out the gum bomb and put the wiring into it. He then hooked the clock to it and stepped away.  
  
"OK, let's get out of here before it blows," he said as he began to run. Reaching the insanely high cat walk, the group headed to the exit way. A group of soldiers strolled in from both ways and a helicopter worked its way up to the reactor. When it did finally reach the reactor, Zell ran up to it and tried to touch it.  
  
"Oooooooo, pwetty hewycopter!! So fast, da bwades go," drooled Zell. Quistis promptly ran up and hit him on the head.  
  
"Snap out of you idiot!!" she said.  
  
"Sorry, it was like a lava lamp…" he said before running back behind Squall.  
  
Out came President Shin-ra, standing like and old man. "It's a pleasure to see you here, Mr. Bond. Uh I mean AVALAHCHE and SeeD. Well, this is the last time I see you, ARISE MY MONSTER!!!!" President Shin-ra screamed. A bright flash and a giant appeared to destroy the heroes.  
  
"It's morphin' time!!! I mean let's kill him," Cloud yelled out.  
  
"Let's bust this sucka up for not usin' one eight hundred collect," Barret said as he charged straight into battle.  
  
After destroying the monster, Zell picked up the spoils. "Hey, a grenade!" Zell said, unbeknownst to him that the pin had been pulled. Zell dropped it as soon as Cloud informed him. The grenade exploded as soon as it hit the metal floor. Cloud and Zell fell but saved themselves by grabbing onto the twisted metal.  
  
"Blasphemers, thou shalt not harm monsters of this land." Thus saith the Lord unto the Egyptians. Uh, I mean to the heroes. While the others were distracted with the Charlton Heston wanna be, the two hanging from the catwalk disappeared to the depths below.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" they screamed like school girls as they said their hail-Marys and prepared themselves to die.  
  
"Zell, I-I love you…" Cloud confessed just before they hit the ground, thinking that he was going to die. They clutched on each other and screamed some more. Bammmmmm, flat as a pancake. Or so you think.  
  
~ Unknown ~  
  
"Get the #%@^ off my #^&*ing flowers!!" said a faint voice from far away. Cloud came to and his eyes focused in. He could see Zell standing next to the girl who had over charged the flowers he had bought. "You're awake, now get off my flowers!! You've already ruined most of them. This is going to cost you of course!!"  
  
~ The Reactor ~  
  
"There's no time left we have to go. Quistis, grab Cid and I'll help the two hanging." said Selphie. She walked up to the hole in the catwalk and saw that the two had fallen.  
  
"…whatever." said Squall, his usual talkative self. Just then the reactor blew as everyone headed back to the Sector seven. 


	2. Aeris the Ancient

Disclaimer thingamabob: I don't own a thing in here. And that means everything. FFVII/VIII, Eminem/ Slim Shady/ Marshall Mathers, Mr. T., !-800- COLLECT, The X-Files, Mcdonalds, P.O.D., And if you still want to E-mail me, it's www.dontkillme.com/please. Anyway, if you see any part misspelled like tho, it's with a lisp. So it's on purpose, and if you don't know what he's saying, just say the letter's after the th with an s.  
  
A Little Mix Up  
  
Disk 1  
  
Chapter 2: Aeris the Ancient  
  
  
  
Part1: Reno and the Turks  
  
Cloud sat up from the damp ground and looked around. He saw Zell and the flower girl he had knocked over while running from the reactor. "Get off I said," the girl demanded. Cloud stood up and fell down immediately. Zell grabbed his arm and pulled up.  
  
"Dude, that fall knocked it out of you. Great job on the bomb though. Gave a great show," Zell said looking up.  
  
"I don't know how it did it, I mean it was made of bubble gum. Oh well," Cloud said.  
  
"Hey what about me!! You owe me!!" the girl screamed.  
  
"Oh fine how much?!!" Zell asked.  
  
"We'll say that the flowers could have made about one hundred bouquets. And since this is the time that flowers don't usually grow, we'll say about ten thousand gil." She said in the usual business voice.  
  
"Aw that's highway robbery, but we did do that, so here. I hope you choke!!" Zell handed over his entire paycheck.  
  
"OK, that takes care of that. Now let me see if I can salvage any of the flowers." She went off and looked at the flowers.  
  
"Hey, what's your name anyway?" asked Cloud.  
  
"It's Aeris Gainsborough, and I live with my mother. What's your names and what do you do?" she asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"I'm Cloud Strife and I'm a mercenary. And this is Zell, He's a member of SeeD," Cloud said.  
  
"OK, I can salvage some of them, oh and it's great to meet you both." As she said that a drunk person in a casual tux came in.  
  
"Hey, what is up my homies!! Word to your mother!" He said.  
  
"Who's mother?" asked Zell.  
  
"Yooo talkin 'bout my mama? Why does everybody talk bout my Mommy! Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" he screamed.  
  
All three of the guards apologized for Reno and gave reasons for why they were here.  
  
"No, I won't go to that evil hunchback of the Shin-ra building!!" She screamed as the guards tried to persuade her. Aeris ran over to Cloud, "Cloud, you said you're a mercenary, could you protect me, be my bodyguard?"  
  
"Yeah, if you pay me," he replied.  
  
"I'll… go out on a date with you!!!"  
  
"Fine, let's go." Cloud said and they dashed into the back room.  
  
"Get 'em, they's mean people," Reno said like a baby. "And don' twample da flowers, they's pwetty."  
  
The soldiers found that the three had already escaped through the roof. "&@$$ing &*$(&%$."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Outside The Church ~  
  
"Let's get out of here!!" Cloud began to ran but stopped to see that Aeris had not moved from the spot but began to look through the door of the church. "Helloooo, do you want to die?"  
  
Cloud looked in to see what she was staring at. The man in the tux was sitting playing with the flowers. Cloud stifled a laugh and grabbed Aeris. "Let's roll," he said before dashing.  
  
They made it to a small group of houses and heard the oddest sound of a man sick. Cloud walked up to the pipe the man was living in. He knocked then walked in.  
  
"Uh, is there anything we can do for you?" asked cloud looking at the man who was hunched on his side.  
  
"Uhhh, ex…" he whispered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Uhhh, ex-lax…"  
  
"Say that again." Aeris said.  
  
"Uhhhhh, Ex-lax, soooo constipated!!" the man said for everyone to hear.  
  
Not knowing what to do they just backed out of the tube slowly. They walked toward Aeris' house, being led by her. Walking by other beat up shacks, they finally made it to a much more… homier version of the slums. It was pink heaven and, they were all in the middle of it. Everywhere you looked, there was a pink flower, and even the house was painted pink.  
  
"My eyes, it burns!! I'm blind!!!" Zell screamed from looking at all the pink flowers. Even Cloud shielded his eyes from the horrific sight.  
  
"Let's go inside, please." Cloud said meekly. Aeris led the two into the house and, much to Zell and Clouds' relief, it was painted brown on the inside.  
  
"Mom, I'm home and I brought money!!" Aeris screamed at the top of her voice.  
  
A woman came down the stairs in an apron and hugged Aeris. "You came home in one piece, that's good. Now where's the money, I have to support something." she said and then ran out the door.  
  
"That's my mom for ya… her name's Elmyra. I still have no idea what she does with that money." said Aeris with a huff.  
  
~ Back Alley ~  
  
"Thanks for the stuff," Elmyra handed the wad of cash to the man. "Good doin' business with you."  
  
"No, it's good doing business with YOU," said the dealer, handing her a zip-lock bag full of a white substance.  
  
Elmyra headed back to the house. She found the three talking at the table. Zell got up to introduce himself. She just ignored the outstretched hand.  
  
"I'll be in my room for about ten hours, and don't bother me with anything." She slammed the door.  
  
~ Aeris' house ~  
  
The three continued to talk into the night, when Aeris said it was time for bed. "Cloud, you can take my room. Zell, you have the floor by my bed, and I'll be down here," she said as she gave out the blankets to Zell. Cloud trudged upstairs with Zell and got into bed. His last thoughts were, 'man she is hot.'  
  
  
  
Part 2: Crossdressers  
  
Cloud and Zell waited for Aeris to get out of the bath room. They had been standing there for what seemed hours. Finally, they each got a turn. You could hear 'aaaahhhhhs' coming from the inside of the bathroom. After they got ready they headed off for sector seven.  
  
"Hey, it's Tifa!!" Zell screamed and began running through the beaten path.  
  
They made it to the wall market, and then all the way to Don Corneo's Mansion.  
  
"Sorry, only girls can go through here," said one of Corneo's lackeys.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back with two of my best girl friends!!" chirped Aeris.  
  
Aeris led the pair of guys back to the dress shop. She looked around and held up a couple of dresses. She then walked up to the clerk and began asking questions, which Cloud and Zell did not hear. She then walked over to Cloud and said they had to find the owner of the dress shop. The three searched all over and eventually stumbled into the bar for a rest and a drink. Cloud again sat away from the group.  
  
"Hey, do you know where the owner of the dress shop is?" Cloud asked the lady next to him.  
  
"You're lookin' at him, buddy." Said the woman in a deeper voice Cloud wasn't expecting.  
  
"Y-you're him? What the," Cloud jumped to his feet and backed away from him. Then absorbing the shock he walked up to him, "So, my friend wants to talk to you…" he said then called Aeris over.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"This is the guy you were looking for…"  
  
"The nameth Rex, honey." He said to Aeris but it seemed more directed to Cloud. Rex gave Cloud a wink, "Tho, what do you want honey?"  
  
Aeris walked up to him/her and whispered in his ear. 'I want two dresses for him and the guy over there.' She said and pointed to Cloud and Zell.  
  
"Thure, but it will take awhile, tho just hang around and come vithit me in a day or two." he/she replied.  
  
The three left to go get something to eat when Cloud asked, "Aeris, why were you pointing at me and Zell?"  
  
"Well, my plan is to get you guys into the mansion so I won't be alone to get Tifa out." She put it right to the point.  
  
"I'm down with that, man." Zell said stupidly.  
  
"As long as it's only this time… I'll go along with it." Cloud managed to get through it.  
  
The group made it's way to Wang's Chinese Bar & Grill, where they ordered a super special. After the meal they were asked how it was and replied that it simply was the best they ever had, (Bull &*$^ hahahahaha). For the answer they got a free coupon for the pharmacy.  
  
"Let's go use it!!" Cloud said excitedly, (After eating 50 of those coffee sugar packets, you would be too!! LOL).  
  
After Cloud's pleading and pestering, Aeris decided to humor him. "Let's see, there was a lady in the bathroom who did look pretty bad, so we'll get a bottle of digestive medicine."  
  
"Here you are," said the clerk. "And I hope you choke."  
  
The three headed back to the bar to give her the medicine. When they got there she was still in the bathroom and vomiting away. The vomiting stopped soon after Aeris took the medicine in to her. Aeris came out with the woman with a happy look on her face.  
  
"Thanks kid, she told me it was your idea. Here, have this," she said as gave Cloud the perfume she held.  
  
"Hey, this is great for the pl-," Cloud was cut off by Aeris stepping on his foot.  
  
"He means he was gonna give it to his girlfriend, me!" Aeris said.  
  
"Oh, okay *starts whispering in Aeris's ear* (men really go wild for that stuff) anyway, I'll see you later." She said.  
  
The woman walks off and out of the bar leaving Cloud and the rest to figure what else to do with their time. They eventually decided to go get some rest at the nearest inn.  
  
"Hey, I want some room service!! Who is this, this is Cloud Strife, SOLDIER first class. Oh, yes and have the bill be sent to Shin-Ra Inc.!!!" Cloud yelled unnecessarily over the phone.  
  
Cloud order lobster, shrimp, and all the little goodies you could ever want. After gorging he felt he needed to go out on the town. Wandering his way through the little settlement he found himself at the Honey Bee inn. He walked up to a guy and asked what this place was all about; his reply was to get ya' mack ON!! Confused, Cloud stepped up to the door and waited to get in… Unfortunately, he didn't have a membership card. But he didn't need on as resourceful as he is. He simply shook a person down for theirs. Cloud found his way in and was led to a room.  
  
"I think you'll like this room Mr.… What was it again?" asked the, um, 'Bell Girl.'  
  
"The names Mr. Wiggles, and that's all you need to know." Cloud said coldly.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Wiggles, some guys just get off that way…" she replied.  
  
"Doesn't my name kinda suggest something?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Ugh, *Bad thoughts* I only took this job for the money not the sex!!!" said the bell girl as she ran out of the room.  
  
Cloud was left dumfounded and only said "It only meant that I roll around in my sleep, oh well." Cloud walked up to the intercom and said "Trot out the ladies!!" His only reply was 'Would you lak fries with thit?' "Uh, no, just send in the chicks!!" After that a couple of minutes of static and then the door opened. A man stepped in with a Big Mac, fries a soft drink the ladies stepped in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wiggles," said the tall blonde groupie looking chick.  
  
After the guy with the food exits, they get.. you know uhhh, ehhh… You can kill me later for writing that. Anyway after they, share the… Big Mac, Cloud gets to talking.  
  
"So that's why I need all of that stuff from you…" Cloud rambled off.  
  
"Well, we can give you most of the stuff you're talking about. But we can only give you one wig, but there's a place up in the market where you can get all of that stuff." Said tall brown hared girl. She then wrote down an address on the napkin they used to… er, clean up.  
  
Cloud strolled out of his room in the middle of the night looking pleased with himself when he heard a noise from the room on the other side of the hall. Cloud took a quick peek in the key hole. He heard 'Who is your daddy? Well answer me.' Then he heard 'I am,'. Cloud ran out of the hotel laughing when he realized that the whipped one was none other than the evil president Shin-Ra dun dun dunnnnnnnn (Dramatic Revert.)  
  
~ Back At The Inn ~  
  
"Where were you Cloud!! I should just leave you right here right now!" Aeris screamed.  
  
"OK, bubye." Cloud said nonchalantly.  
  
"Fine, you talked me into staying!" Aeris said with a huff.  
  
"Well, I was out getting a couple of things we need, you know wigs and makeup." Said Cloud keeping his cool. "But, I could only get one wig so we have to find another. Good thing I got an address from that Strippe-I mean supplier."  
  
Cloud and the others , or Cloud and the gang, or I'm getting a little off track here. So the three made it to the gym where the wig was.  
  
"We'll give it to Joe." Said Big Bro.  
  
"Joe who?" Asked Cloud who didn't get it that he was obviously getting trapped in this stupid Joe Mama things.  
  
"Joe Mama!!" Said Big Bro.  
  
"My Mommy's dead…" Cloud trailed off.  
  
"What is it with the rash of yo' mama jokes in this story?" Asked Zell mystified.  
  
"Perhaps we'll never know like the druids and stone hinge, and is there life out there?!! The Truth is Out there!!" said Aeris suddenly the X- Files theme music starts playing.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that joke man, here have this dirt filthy wig." Said Big bro.  
  
"Yeah, I get the better one." Said Cloud in a girly voice as he through the disgusting one to Zell. Zell just looked at it in horror.  
  
  
  
Part Three: Masterpiece Conspiracy  
  
"Tho, here's your dreth. Well get going thilly!!" Said Rex loudly as he saw them walk around in the dresses. The three departed after they had paid Rex for the dresses. (Sooo #%@$) said Cloud at the time of payment.  
  
~ Don Corneo's Mansion ~  
  
"Two lady's coming through." Said the door man. On the way in, Zell gave him a nice pinch in the butt.  
  
Cloud and (I'm Getting Sick of saying this) the others headed where low and behold Tifa was.  
  
"Tifa it's me Cloud and not the bimbo you think I am!!" Said Cloud out loud. (Hey, that rhymed!!)  
  
Tifa stood stunned there for a couple of seconds then spoke up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"I'm frankly stunned about this, Tifa. You would be that insensitive about this." Zell said. She then proceeded to point and laugh at both of them. After they managed to get Tifa out of the coma she apparently slipped in to, they went upstairs.  
  
"Bring in the chickies, Don Bartholemuel!!" Said a deep Italian mobster type voice.  
  
~ Inside The 'Love' Nest ~  
  
"Thank you for finding these lovely ladies for tonight, my brother Don Bartholemuel." Said Don Corneo. "Now who to choose, who to choose?"  
  
He then proceeded to look at the girls up and down and side to side. "Take this one Don." Said an underling.  
  
"No, for tonight, I will take this one *points to Cloud.* You guys can have the rest, Don Bartholemuel can have big jugs girl." Said the Don.  
  
  
  
~ In The Dorm ~  
  
"Hey, let's scram, now." Zell screamed before trying to run out the door. He was stopped by a couple wack-jobs. After Zell had kicked all the butts, he led Tifa to the 'Dungeon' where Don Bartholemuel and big jugs girl I mean Tifa were.  
  
"Hey, get off of her you man slut!!" Screamed Aeris.  
  
"Hey, that hurts my feelings!!! I going to tell my big brother on Yooo!!" The Don screamed and ran upstairs. Fortunately, Zell gave him a nice close line.  
  
~ The 'Love' Nest ~  
  
"On the outside babe, I may be a Don, but in here I'm a Dom." He Screamed at Cloud.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well…" Cloud said in a high voice as he looked at the straps. " How do you like this!?" Cloud asked as he put 'Dom' Corneo into the straps. Cloud picked up the paddle and the looked at the Dom. "What's my name!!? Asked Cloud.  
  
"Eminem!!" He replied.  
  
"What, answer me @$#%$!!" Screamed Cloud. Suddenly Aeris, Tifa, and Zell came in at the exact moment Cloud was paddling Zell. "I was, uh torturing him for information."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell, today the plate will be dropped on sector seven!! Mama Mia!" The Don said before passing out.  
  
  
  
Okies Not what I hoped but will be better next time. Please Review. ^_^ 


	3. Tseng, Aeris, Red XIII, and a full plate...

Disclaimer: Today we will have a special guest to explain why we need to do this. Our guest today is President Bush, Mr. President, Thank you Mr. Writer STRATEGERY! That is why we need this, in case Iraqi militants decide to read this story. (The President rambles on and on for hours and hours until the writer, me comes in and stops him.) Uh, Mr. President, the Iraqis have nothing to do with this story. Please get to the point. Certainly, my fellow American. Anyway the definition of disclaimer is to denounce claim or responsibility for. End quote, so that means this writer does not own anything in here, although he dearly would, he does not. Now back to the militants. So that ends our special guest and if you want to flame me he's my site. www.dontkillme.com/please. Credits, Dan, Mortal Kombat, Tenshi Muyo, Slim Fast, Jenny Craig, Robin Hood - Men In Tights, Cops, John Walsh, and of course, Squaresoft.  
  
Chapter 3: Tseng, Aeris, Red XIII, and the a Full plate, or the chapter formally known as 3.  
  
  
  
Part 1: The full plate  
  
~ The Sector Seven Pillar ~  
  
"Hey, help we need it now!!!" Screamed wedge as he fell from the pillar right in front of Cloud. "Cloud you made it, and what's with the makeup?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, we're here to help!! To the top!" He screamed.  
  
~ The Top ~  
  
"Man, I really wish Cloud were here, we'd be able to fight these guys off." Barret said sorrowfully.  
  
"…Whatever." said Squall in his usual talkative self.  
  
Suddenly the Shin-ra attacked. Sending Barret to the floor.  
  
"I'm done with these foo's, let's bust em up." He said as Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Zell, Biggs, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Hey, that sucka' lived!! Well don't just stand there, defend." He commanded.  
  
Cloud and the other's took places as Reno pulled up in his 'copter. "Hey, girls!!" He said and stumbled out of the copter and fell on his head. "Owww, Mommy!!" He screamed and got back into the copter. Then flew away.  
  
"What a wussy. Anyway, who wants some.!" Barret screamed. Another copter flew up to the platform.  
  
"That idiot may have screwed up, but I won't!!" Screamed Tseng. He then noticed Aeris standing next to the spikey headed freak.  
  
"Aeris, where the #^(& have you been, Hojo has been hysterical. Come with me and these freaks won't be hurt. If you won't then the pillar will come down on this pathetic sector." Aeris came forward reluctantly, and then got into the copter. Tseng then placed some explosives on the control panel. He then got into the copter an said, "You'll never be able to stop that bomb, only a Shin-ra underling can. That's right, you can find a janitor, and he'll be able to stop it."  
  
Just then, Quistis took her whip out and brought Tseng back. "Shut it off, or die with us." She said with dead serious in her voice.  
  
"OK, OK… there." he said as it shut down. He then went back to the copter and they flew away.  
  
"Quistis, why didn't you grab Aeris while you were at it?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it never occurred to me. Oh well!" She said.  
  
"To the bar to get loaded!!" Irvine screamed. As they came down the platform they were met with applause's.  
  
"Hey, you guys were great.." Wedge said as he lay on the ground. "You did it…"  
  
"No thanks to you sucka." Barret said scornfully.  
  
"Barret, be nice, he's injured." Tifa said before slapping him in the back of the headed.  
  
"Yes, Tifa." He said like a child making circles in the dirt with his feet.  
  
"Grab him Barret, let's go get loaded. Barret, no booze for you." She commanded  
  
"Awww, fine. I never get to do anything fun!!" He said before sobbing like a child.  
  
~ Seventh Heaven Bar And Grill ~  
  
"Now that Tifa has the biggest boo-" Zell was cut off by Tifa hitting him in the face. Zell fell on the floor holing his bleeding nose. "Hey, it's true, why do you have to deny it?"  
  
"Well, I guess your right. Sorry about that hit." She said.  
  
"Now, where was I, oh yeah. Tifa has the biggest boo-" Zell got hit again.  
  
"Man, we need to save Aeris, but how?" Asked Cloud. Meanwhile, the evil Hojo plans to do horrible things to our heroine, Aeris.  
  
~ Shin-ra Building ~  
  
"Please go out on a date with me, I'll let you go after. I need a date to the Shin-ra get together, and You'll make me look sooo good!!" Hojo pleaded.  
  
"No, anyway, last time you promised e that, you didn't keep it." She said with a huff.  
  
Hojo kept on with the pleading until he was broken and tired. "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Now, leave me alone while I collect my thoughts." She said all high and mighty like.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hojo left her.  
  
~ Cloud's room ~  
  
"Uh, can't sleep, must save Aeris. I am commanded to by the makers of this game." Suddenly Zell walked in.  
  
"Hey man, we have to save Aeris…" He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, and about that, I love you gag, I don't…" Cloud trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, we were about to die, I was about to too." Zell said rubbing his neck.  
  
"Well, let's get the others."  
  
~ The Wall Market ~  
  
"We have to find a way up to the top of the plate. Hey there's a way!" Cloud pointed to the sign that said 'to the top of the plate, reserved for Cloud and the rest.' "What a coincidence, huh."  
  
"It isn't, the aliens planted it here, so we could be in their trap." Zell said looking up.  
  
"…Whatever." Squall said never letting anybody talk.  
  
The group made their way to the top through the tunnel provided.  
  
~ In front of the Shin-ra building ~  
  
"Wow how tall is this thing?" Asked Zell  
  
"3 billion stories is what's around the street." Cloud said. "Well, let's split the group and find different entrances. The first team will be me, Zell, Biggs, Jesse, Wedge, and Irvine. The other group takes the stairs on the side is the rest of you. All right dismissed." Cloud said with precision.  
  
  
  
Part 2:The rescue of Aeris  
  
~ The front desk, Shin-ra ~  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the clerk. Cloud shook his head, then took out his sword. "Oh, I have an appointment, with death!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
Soon after a riot began and cloud made his way to elevator. He pressed the top button and they started to go up when the elevator started to go up at incredible speed, Cloud moved to stop it and the door opened. Two guards stood waiting for the heroes. They went into Mortal Kombat and the theme music started to play.  
  
~ The Stairs ~  
  
"Man, these suckas go on forever!" Barret said as he panted his way up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, but keep going." Tifa commanded.  
  
"Yes Miz &*(#$!!" Barret said.  
  
"What was that?!!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
~ The 38th Floor ~  
  
Cloud managed to stop it several times with the guards at the entrance. This time there was something much different.  
  
"What the &*#$, who the &*(# is this Child man?? &*#@(&$$&$*($#&@%#@^#@" The man then passed out from not having enough 02. Cloud closed the door and they began up again.  
  
They made it to the top floor they could go to. And then they started on the stairs everyone happened to use. They saw many floors nobody cared about and did puzzles that, again nobody cared about. They finally made it to the floor that the meeting room. Cloud led the other to the bathroom and climbed into the vent.  
  
Cloud looked down upon the room and saw that Reno, Rude, Tseng, Reeve, and all the other badies, (for now) were there.  
  
"So you failed your mission, now you want another chance. Well, you don't get one. Now on to more important matters. We plan to re-start the neo-Midgar project, and then we will rule the entire world." Said President Shin-ra.  
  
"Man this guy is whacked." Cloud whispered to Zell who agreed. "Let's get out of here." Cloud led the others out and headed to entrance of the meeting room.  
  
~ The Stairs ~  
  
"Can't go on, must stop here, summit tomorrow." Barret gasped.  
  
"Squall, grab his legs and we'll drag him up." Tifa commanded.  
  
"…Whatever." Squall obeyed and picked up Barret with the help of the others.  
  
  
  
~ The 68th floor ~  
  
President Shin-Ra walked out of the meeting room looking for his idiot son. He found him in the office. "You didn't go to the meeting again…" He said before leaving the room.  
  
Rufus was glad that his father had gone from his office. He always had him cornered and intimidated, fortunately he had Mr. Wiggles.  
  
"He scared me again Mr. Wiggles, I'm glad you're talking to me again. Let's never fight again." With that, he ordered the usual, soup and lettuce. This time, in Rufus' mind, the chocobo ate all of it.  
  
~ Meeting room entrance ~  
  
They watched Hojo walk out and up the stairs to his lab. He stopped looked around and the went to the control room. Cloud came out from his hiding place and saw Aeris in the glass tube thing. He went up to the tube and saw she was unconscious.  
  
~ The Stairs ~  
  
"Man, Barret, you need some slim fast or Jenny Craig…" Said Selphie as she helped lug Barret to the top. "We *cough* finally made it…"  
  
"Hey, where am I…" Barret trailed off as he woke up.  
  
"You idiot, we had to carry you all the way up the stairs. Get up and prepare for battle." Said Tifa.  
  
"Yes ma'am, let's go." Barret said. They ran into the room. There was blood all over the place.  
  
"Hmm, Cloud must have been here already." Tifa said nonchalantly. They headed up stairs to Hojo's lab to find Cloud and the rest locked in a Mortal Kombat, the theme playing again. Tifa and the others ran in and quickly destroyed killed the guards.  
  
"Good to see you, Tifa, Barret. Well, let's get Aeris." Cloud said then turned to see that Aeris was being attacked by a dog thingy. Cloud looked to see if he could do anything, he then saw a 'in case of need to break tube.' Cloud went and broke the glass and got the hammer. He then proceeded to break the tube.  
  
"Thank you Cloud!!" Aeris screamed and ran out of the tube.  
  
"No prob., babe." Cloud said.  
  
~ The North Crater ~  
  
"Mom, I'm gone, got to go murder some one.!!" Sephiroth screamed before disappearing.  
  
"OK, have fun. No wait, you're grounded!! Get back here young man!!"  
  
There was no response only the curse of Jenova.  
  
~ The Lab ~  
  
"Sorry about that, I just smelled Loco weed on her. That's all." The creature said remorsefully.  
  
"It's okay, but next time ask…" Aeris said.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Cloud  
  
"You may call me what ever you like, but it's Red XIII."  
  
  
  
Part 3: Red XIII and Sephiroth  
  
~ Elevator ~  
  
Cloud walked in and waited for the door to close when a man wearing a tux and sunglasses came in. "Could you press up please?" He said. Another ma came in that looked familiar, only he was sober.  
  
Cloud knew what was to happen so he only complied. They where handcuffed and taken to President Shin-Ra's office. "So, you thought that you could get away with what you had done. Well you were wrong…" He said before pausing. "Take them to their cells."  
  
~ Cell ~  
  
"Man, now how do we get out of here…" Cloud questioned himself.  
  
"Hey Cloud, why don't you get some rest man. You have had a long day." Barret said then you could hear loud snoring.  
  
"Okay, g'night everyone.." Cloud said before going to sleep  
  
Cloud woke up with a start. He looked around to see that everyone was asleep but the door was wide open. Cloud looked out cautiously and saw that the guard had been killed. Cloud walked out and grabbed the key and went into Barret's cell.  
  
"Barret, wake up." Barret woke up and looked at Cloud groggily.  
  
"How did you get in here?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"They key, the guard is dead, get everyone up and let's go." Cloud said hurriedly.  
  
Cloud woke up Red, then Aeris and Tifa. They took a look at the guard. "Man, he was chop suey." Said Tifa.  
  
"I'll go ahead," said Red. They others came up behind them.  
  
"To the lab, we have to help Red." Cloud led them and found red in a pool of blood.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's go to the President's office for no reason just because the blood is leading there." Cloud said enthused.  
  
~ President's Office ~  
  
"What the %$@$ happened here?" Barret said as he leaned over the impaled body of the President. He then grabbed the head and moved his jaw. "Look at me, I'm the big jerk who's sucking the life out of the world." Barret tried hard to throw his voice, but was unable.  
  
~ The North Crater ~  
  
"Mom, I'm home!!" Sephiroth screamed as he materialized in the cave.  
  
Jenova was shooting daggers the moment he appeared in the cave. "You're grounded even more Mister. Come here." Sephiroth walked close and Jenova grabbed his wrist and gave him ten spankings.  
  
"Mommy, I had to murder the President of Shin-ra…" He said while crying.  
  
"Well, this should teach you about asking me first, now go to your room!" She screamed at him. Crying, Sephiroth ran to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Shin-Ra Building, The President's Office ~  
  
"Well, that's the end of Shin-Ra." Cloud said while Barret was still playing with the corpse.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't the President have a son?" Asked Tifa.  
  
"&%$@, he did." Cloud said.  
  
They ran out side expecting to see a helicopter come in but there was nothing. Then, Rufus scared them from behind.  
  
"Hello, Rufus." Cloud said politely. "Why no copter?"  
  
"Daddy, wouldn't let me have one. Now on to the more important matter, the presidency of Shin-Ra. Now that my Daddy is dead, I am President." Said the child like Rufus.  
  
"Wow, now let's do this sucka!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Whoa, I don't want to fight. I'm going to let you go."  
  
"OK, let's go Cloud." Tifa said.  
  
"You guys go, I must fight him alone for some reason." Cloud said boldly.  
  
The group was dumbfounded but complied. They left and found their way to the elevator. They all piled in and pressed down.  
  
Suddenly the boss appeared and broke th glass around them. Zell led the group into battle and fought hard, with the Mortal Kombat music going hard. The second boss appeared and they also defeated it.  
  
~ The Roof ~  
  
"Why do you want to fight me?" Asked Rufus who was leaning on the railing and the stood up. "I know I won't win, so just leave, please."  
  
"Fine, you wussy." Cloud said and the he headed down stairs to the lobby with Tifa.  
  
~ Lobby ~  
  
"Awww, it burns, oh it burns! Why do they have to use flame throwers. Hey didn't I already ask this question?" He looked up confused. "Oh well, the have surrounded the building. How are we going to get out?" He asked Aeris.  
  
"How would I know, I'm the one who got you into this all." She answered.  
  
"Well stand back, cause I'll hold em while you guys get away." Barret said Bravely or at least he did in his mind. He stopped day dreaming and looked around. He saw Tifa running down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Part 4: The chase  
  
"Hey, guys this way, c'mon." Tifa screamed to the group. They followed and found two trucks in the lobby on display. Each piled in one or the other. Tifa started it and headed toward the stairs. They found Cloud on a Motorcycle at the top. They now followed him to a second floor window.  
  
"Let's do this!!" Zell screamed.  
  
"OK," Tifa said and pushed the pedal to the metal.  
  
They flew out the window and onto the pavement of the highway.  
  
Cut to road rash scene.  
  
"What the heck, your not in this game. Get off this set!!" Screamed the director.  
  
"What ever you say." Cloud said.  
  
Cloud led the trucks back to the Midgar set and they began back to race along the highway.  
  
"Come back here you losers." They were closely followed by more troops on bikes.  
  
"Never," Cloud screamed to the people behind them.  
  
"Come back, I was gonna make espresso!"  
  
~ Exit 56 A ~  
  
"We will get you!!" They screamed as they came up on the side of one of the trucks. Cloud came up an shoved th guy off his bike.  
  
"Now you've rally pissed me off, I'll pay for this… I mean you'll pay for this." Screamed the leader of the squad that was chasing them.  
  
~ Exit 60, the last chance Exit ~  
  
Cloud glanced at the exit sign. It read 'Exit 60, the last chance to get off before you go bye bye!'  
  
"4-145, we have him on highway 54, near the end on exit sixty. Send in the motor ball." Said the leader of the squad. He thinks it's all good, but you'll what happens next on when good Ex-SOLDIERS go bad.  
  
We're back. Now this may seem like and ordinary chase, but really, that's an Ex-SOLDIER on the bike and the people in the trucks are the one's responsible for the reactor explosions. I'm John Walsh, and this is When Good… wait wrong thing.  
  
Cloud stooped abruptly as he saw the end of the highway. The squad that was pursuing them had fallen back. Cloud turned back to see that a giant robot was now following them.  
  
"Ahhh! Let's get it." Cloud said as he looked at the beast before him.  
  
After they had whooped on it , he turned to the end of the of the highway and looked at the far off mountains. "Sephiroth caused everything today, and I have to pay him back for reasons you soon find out at Kalm. Let's get out of this city for awhile while they look for us." He then turned to Zell and the rest of the SeeD. "Do you guys want to come?"  
  
"…Whatever." Said Squall.  
  
"Of course, how about it guys. I mean the headmasters gone. Speaking of him, where is he.  
  
~ The Wilderness ~  
  
"I must preach to the animals." Cid said then he walked off with his pet chipmunk to the most inhabited part of the forest.  
  
~ The Highway ~  
  
"We're all in, let's get going."  
  
This is the next chapter, and it was all done in a day, or about three hours. ^_^ 


End file.
